Tears of Goodbye
"You didn't say goodbye." "I'm sorry..." "You weren't supposed to leave me like that." "What else am I supposed to do?" Prologue Shadowstar padded through the trees, reaching the river that separated BrookClan from StormClan. He glanced over the border, trying to spot the other she-cat. A gray she-cat snaked through her territory, reaching the river after Shadowstar. "Willowstar!" He called out, waving his tail. The two met, purring. "I'm so glad you're here." Shadowstar purred and licked Willowstar's cheek, "Of course I'm here. I'm glad you could make it tonight too." "I've been busy," the BrookClan leader sighed, "Organizing a Clan is always difficult. My Clan hates half-Clan cats... so I must be extra careful about you and me." Shadowstar sighed too, sitting down next to her with his tail looped in hers, "StormClan isn't so strict on them, considering a few of my cats were rogues and kittypets." Willowstar rested her head on his shoulder, and she closed her eyes. "I wish this night could go on forever..." Shadowstar murmured in agreement. Every moment felt like a tiny droplet on Shadowstar's fur. It wasn't enough for him, and he knew Willowstar wanted to stay longer too. "I hate the moment when the sun rises." Willowstar groaned, slowly rising, "Meet me here tomorrow?" She mewed hopefully. Shadowstar shook his head, "I can't leave my Clan every night, how about the night after the Gathering." "Alright." The days passed, and Shadowstar arranged the Clan cats for the Gathering. He was elated that the Gathering had arrived, for it meant another chance to see Willowstar and tomorrow would be their secret meeting. As the Gathering passed by, it was easy for Shadowstar to ignore the hostile glares and greet the leaders as though they were friends. EchoClan's leader, Songstar, wasn't part of the rivalry that BrookClan and StormClan had for a long time. It was the next night that made Shadowstar happy. "Willowstar!" He called out, and he saw her silver pelt as she weaved through the trees. "Shadowstar!" She greeted, purring. "Is hunting fine in your Clan?" he mewed worriedly, seeing that she was a bit skinny, "I can give you some prey right now if you like." Shadowstar himself was nice and plump. Willowstar shook her head, "No, BrookClan cats like to be rather skinny. Our prey is running fine. How about StormClan?" "We've been great." As the night stretched on, Shadowstar mewed worriedly, "How long can we go on like this?" Shadowstar whispered. "I agree," the BrookClan leader sighed, "We need to stop these meetings, Shadowstar. I've having your kits." The news shocked Shadowstar. "You are? That's wonderful!" He exclaimed, nosing his mate gently. "But we need to stop meeting." Willowstar whispered, "We have to stop after tonight." Shadowstar sagged like an empty bag, "Alright," he licked Willowstar's cheek, "Let us just enjoy this night a little more..." ~ Moons passed, and Shadowstar was hunting along the BrookClan border when he saw Willowstar, bringing something towards the border. He tensed, as he hadn't seen Willowstar for a long time, except at Gatherings. They only greeted each other with a faint nod, and they didn't acknowledge the long lost feelings they had for each other. "You have two kits." Willowstar mewed, her voice tight. Shadowstar's tail reached for hers, but she jerked away, "We have to push aside these feelings," she growled, "I cannot lead my Clan if I have feelings for you." He dipped his head, "Have you named her?" He pointed to the kit she was carrying. "No, she's yours. I'm keeping one, her name is Cinderkit." "Then I'll call her... Scarletkit." "Goodbye, Willowstar," he whispered, "I'll miss you." She stopped, "Goodbye, Shadowstar." ~ "Grayfrost?" Shadowstar slipped into the Nursery unnoticed. The grieving queen looked up. "I need you to nurse this kit like your own." "Is that something that you don't want the whole Clan to see?" She closed her eyes. Shadowstar purred. "You know me too well." Grayfrost nudged the kit closer, "I'll pretend to be it's foster mother," she agreed, "Only as long as you make sure she never has to face the horror of her birth." Shadowstar grimaced slightly, then nodded, "As long as nothing happens to the other half of this story... she'll be raised as a pure blooded StormClan cat. Chapter One - Swallowkit "Such beautiful kits," someone purred, "Indeed, I heard they are getting apprenticed today." "Oh, they are?" "That's right, Scarletheart and Cloudshadow are very proud of their new kits." The first voice excalimed, "As they should be." I raised my head in surprise as the warriors continued to babble about my sister, my brother, and I. They didn't seem to notice me peeking in on their conversation, but their last words jolted my awake. My apprentice ceremony is today! I thought excitedly as I sat up to groom. Screekit yawned loudly and pummeled Sagekit with his paws. Sagekit groaned and shoved Screekit away, and they ended up tumbling out of the nest. Scarletheart awoke as Sagekit snapped at Screekit. "Kits!" she scolded, "Behave yourselves! If you're going to become an apprentice, you better start acting like one." I exchanged excited glances with my littermates. "Oh Sagekit," our mother exclaimed as she tugged my sister over, "You're all dirty!" She began to groom Sagekit's fur. A look of disgust rippled across my sister's face as she tried to wriggle away from Scarletheart. Screekit let out a giggle and Scarletheart turned to glance at her only son. "Screekit, what a mess you are!" She released Sagekit and grabbed Screekit, who squealed. Sagekit tumbled away in relief and sat down next to me. "Aren't you excited, Swallowkit?" she whispered, "Today we're going to be apprentices!" I didn't respond but I couldn't stop twitching in excitement. Soon, Screekit came out to join us and we were all seated outside the Nursery as Cloudshadow padded over to us. "You three look like apprentices already!" He purred, giving each of us a proud lick. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting." Shadowstar's call rang through the clearing. My paws itched to race over there myself as I sat with my siblings at the entrance of the Nursery. Excitement and nervousness bubbled in my stomach and I fought the urge to let out a yowl of joy. Sagekit and Screekit were both twitching, and I poked them to make them stop. Hurry up! I willed the Clan to gather faster. "Today, we welcome three new apprentices!" Cheers erupted from the Clan and I stared wide-eyed at them. Pride blossomed on Scarletheart and Cloudshadow's faces as they ushered us forward. I could hear warriors whispering, but the roaring in my ears drowned everything out. "Sagekit, Screekit, and Swallowkit, step forward." My littermates bundled forward and I walked after them. "Swallowkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Swallowpaw. Leafheart, you are a story a diligent warrior, and I know you'll teach Swallowpaw everything you know." I scampered over to Leagheart and touched noses with her. "Screekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Screepaw. Stormflash, you learned a lot from your mentor Tigerfrost, and I know you'll teach him well." I purred as Screepaw bumped noses with Stormflash and sat down next to me. "Sagekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sagepaw. Birchwhisker, you are an experienced warrior, and I know you will teach Sagepaw all she needs to know." My sister stalked over to Birchwhisker and brushed noses with him. "Swallowpaw, Screepaw, Sagepaw!" I puffed out my chest as the Clans cheered. Screepaw leaned over and whispered, "This is the best day of life! We're finally apprentices!" I purred at the wonder and excitement in his voice. "Swallowpaw!" Leafheart nudged my gently, "I'm going to take you on a tour of StormClan's territory." I immediately jumped up, pumped at the idea of seeing what was outside the camp. Screepaw instantly deflated and mewed, "Can I come too?" Stormflash emerged from the throng of warriors and mewed, "Afraid not, Screepaw, you and I get to do the bedding!" A groan escaped from Screepaw's lips and Stormflash snorted as he gently nosed Screepaw towards the camp entrance, "Come on, we need to collect the moss before we do anything else." Screepaw looked as though he would rather stay as a kit. "But Swallowpaw, and maybe even Sagepaw, are touring the territory!" Screepaw wailed, "Why can't I go too? This isn't fair!" "Life isn't fair." Screepaw pouted as he stalked away after Stormflash as I let out a giggle. Leafheart shot me a stern look and headed to where Birchwhisker and Sagepaw were standing. "Are we ready to set out?" Both Birchwhisker and Sagepaw nodded and Leafheart padded out of the camp. As we neared the entrance, Sagepaw and I exchanged delighted glances. I stared in wonder as we emerged on the leafy side of the forest, and I gasped as a butterfly floated past me. Sagepaw looked lovestruck as she took in the gorgeous new scenery. "This is StormClan territory?" Leafheart looked amused, "What did you think it was, BrookClan territory?" Birchwhisker rolled his eyes, and Sagepaw snorted. I glared at my sister before smoothly retorting, "Of course not! I was just surprised, that's all." Sagepaw's mentor laughed, "It's a lot to take in compared to the camp, isn't it?" Both of us nodded breathlessly. Leafheart merely blinked and nodded before padding off towards what I assumed as the border. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse